The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, with the addition of various functions to the vehicle, a massive data communication may be desired due to inability of a Controller Area Network (CAN) to manage a network's bandwidth. To this end, some OEMs have been manufacturing vehicles with the network using Ethernet.
A connected car provides the necessary service by connecting to an external communication network. The connected car has been adopting a car network structure in which both a CAN method and an Ethernet method are available. In this case, it may be desirable to convert CAN data to Ethernet-based data for transmission.
Various forms of data are transmitted through the network of the connected car, for example (i) important data where the delivery status must be checked, (ii) less important data that need to be transmitted in real time, and (iii) data that may require a real-time control (QoS) and an acknowledgement (ACK) on whether the data are transmitted.
However, in a conventional protocol conversion method, each CAN data is converted according to a predetermined method, and thus a data transmission efficiency depending on priority, real-time transmission, and/or whether the data are transmitted may not be satisfactory.